powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Deities from Cthulhu Mythos. A variation of Transcendent Physiology and Eldritch Physiology. Capabilities The user can have the traits and abilities of the Deities of the Cthulhu Mythos, which can be divided into two broad groups: Outer Gods: Described by H.P. Lovecraft as barely focused, near impersonal forces of nature (Nyarlathotep being the only one with real personality), uncaring and supremely indifferent. Great Old Ones: Generally physical beings, if vastly powerful, and as such somewhat more relatable. They could be considered as extremely advanced aliens, although not always made from the matter as we understand it and not as bound to the laws of nature. Applications *Amorphous Physiology *Apathy or something close enough. *Appendage Generation *Auxiliary Organs *Insanity Inducement *Organic Abomination *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Self-Sustenance *Tentacle Extension Deities *'Nodens' **Enhanced Hunting **Enhanced Tracking **Human Disguise **Predator Instinct 'Outer Gods:' All: Life Creation, Omnilock, Personal Domain, Power Manifestation *'Azathoth' **Chaos Embodiment **Chaos Manipulation **Creation **Destruction **Omnipotence **Space-Time Manipulation **Time-Space Consumption *'Nyarlathotep' **Assailant **Existential Manifestations/Hive Mind - Thousand Masks of Nyarlathotep **Mental Manipulation **Shapeshifting **Treachery Embodiment **Trickster *'Shub-Niggurath' **Biological Manipulation **Evolution Manipulation **Life Creation **Life Embodiment **Life Mastery **Life-Force Manipulation **Samsara Manipulation *'Yog-Sothoth' **Magic **Magic Embodiment **Omnipresence **Omniscience **Power Bestowal **Space Embodiment **Spherical Form **Time Embodiment 'Great Old Ones:' *'Byatis' **Crustacean Physiology **Memory Erasure **Pincer Grip **Spider Physiology **Tentacle Extension *'Cthugha' **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Mimicry **Spherical Form *'Cthulhu' **Hibernation **Madness Manipulation **Malleable Anatomy **Mental Manipulation **Reforming **Telepathy **Tentacle Extension **Wing Manifestation *'Ghatanothoa' **Insanity Empowerment **Insanity Inducement **Petrification *'Hastur' **Amorphous Physiology **Nihilism Embodiment **Tentacle Extension *'Ithaqua' **Air Walking **Cold Energy Manipulation **Wendigo Physiology *'Mordiggian' **Air Mimicry **Disintegration **Freezing **Shadow Mimicry *'Tsathoggua' **Magic **Shapeshifting **Subterranean Adaptation *'Yig' **Curse Inducement **Poison Manipulation **Snake Manipulation **Snake Physiology **Wing Manifestation Limitations *May be unable to fully manifest in our universe without being let in, or at least focus their attention to the right place. *Native deities and cosmic beings may seek to banish/destroy user. *Users presence is easily felt, making stealth all but impossible. *May be susceptible to Sealing or Banishment. *Some users may be unable to inhabit normal universe without nourishment. Known Users *Great Old Ones (Cthulhu Mythos) *Nyaruko (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) *Kūko (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) *Hasuta (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) *Luhy Distone (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) *Ghutatan (Haiyore! Nyaruko-san) *Old Gods (Warcraft) *Faceless Ones (Warcraft) *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) *Diagon (Ben 10) *Old Ones (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) *Cathulhu (Ghostbuster) *Icthultu (DCAU) *Karkull (DCAU) *The Ogdru Jahad (Hellboy) *The Many Angled Ones (Marvel Comics) *The Corrupted (Splatterhouse series) *Spawns of Leviathan (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) *The Lahar (The Engineer: Konstrukt from Archaia Studios) *Cthulhu (Cthulhu Saves The World) *Azathoth (Cthulhu Saves the World) *Cthulhu (South Park) Gallery 300px-Great Old Ones.jpg|The Great Old Ones are a race of destructive deities. Great-cthulhu.jpg|Cthulhu is among the most well known Great Old Ones Nyarlathotep.jpg|Nyarlathotep, the crawling Chaos: Messenger and Soul of the Outer Gods Engineer2 pg1-32 final5-29.jpg|The Lahar: first encounter Illyria's_true_form.jpg|Illyria (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is one of the Old Ones, a group of powerful pure-breed demons that ruled Earth prior to the rise of humankind. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Article stubs Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Transcendent Physiologies